Get Me On The Bed
by emileerocksyoursocks
Summary: Hospital AU; It's been a few weeks since Dean was discharged from the hospital, and Castiel has been there for him every minute. It's time for them to tend to some other needs. Heavy Destiel slash, their first time. Pure smut, schmoop.


It was a late afternoon at Dean's apartment. The sun was setting, casting rich red and yellow mixes onto the walls, peeking through the curtains. There were unfinished cups of coffee on the living room's coffee table, the owners of them sitting on the couch, where Dean had fought for both of his feet to be on the carpeted floor instead of one leg still in the cast to be elevated again. Cas had been so helpful these past few weeks, taking care of him and getting him out and around. He felt helpless a lot of the time, but Castiel assured him that it was fine and that he just wanted to make sure Dean had enough time to rest.

But it wasn't all that bad. Dean liked the walks Castiel would take him on. They would talk and he became quite the expert with the crutches. They'd walked today, actually, that's why they needed hot cups of caffeine to warm them up after they came in from the fast approaching Autumn weather. But once they'd settled in, and Ruby had curled up in her favorite chair, they'd followed suit on the couch, holding each other and sharing small, lingering kisses.

Dean had Cas cuddled into his side, arm stretched comfortably around him, hand holding his hip. He loved Castiel's hips. Slim and seemingly made for his hands to hold, and he did whenever he got the chance; in the morning after he'd limped down the stairs, he'd stand behind Cas as he made breakfast, or when he simply needed to get by him. He would get up for something just so he could hobble past Cas and touch him. Those touches had been getting more heated recently, for both of them. A hand running down another's chest, stopping when that hand caught belt buckle before reluctantly moving away. A playful slap to the ass becoming groping. Sliding past each other in the hallway or kitchen or bathroom, the drag of hips against hips covered by sweatpants or jeans or,_ God have mercy_, boxers in the morning. A hand on a thigh, gently moving up little by little... Like Castiel's was doing to Dean's leg right now.

They hadn't had sex yet, even though they both wanted to, because Dean didn't get the cast off for another week, and damn, they both silently vowed to themselves that they'd fuck like rabbits after that. But Dean couldn't take any of it anymore. He turned his head to look at his boyfriend, Cas looking back with those loving blue eyes, before he was kissing him, lips tasting of coffee and faint white chocolate and peppermint, along with some kind of underlying, natural sweetness that he would never be able to place as anything but pure Castiel. Their tongues clashed softly and Cas thought that Dean tasted of the bitter coffee, and something like toffee, although not quite. Had Dean put sugar in his cup? He didn't know.

The hand on his hip tightened and he made a soft noise, pushing to explore his boyfriend's mouth, thoroughly licking his way in and around, not leaving one inch untouched. Dean closed his lips around Cas' tongue and sucked, pulling a moan from him. The dark haired man moved his hand from Dean's thigh to his hair, letting his fingers tangle in it. This suddenly wasn't close enough. The Winchester tried to maneuver himself closer, get more of Castiel's body against him, get better angles to touch him. Cas made a soft sound, hands pressing to Dean's chest, settling him back onto the couch. He climbed up, throwing his leg over Dean's lap, straddling his thighs. The brunette took a hold on those slender hips he loved so much, pulling him closer, locking their mouths together again, breath coming out harder than before. Castiel rocked his hips, feeling how tight the hold on him was, the hands tightening more and entice him to roll his hips down, press them to his boyfriend's. Dean groaned when Cas chose to, seating himself in his lap, grinding against him.

Castiel gasped, the first real, deliberate friction for them making him press down for more, "D-Dean."

"Oh, Cas, I know." The brunette rocked up, as best he could, hands moving up and under his boyfriend's shirt, feeling along that smooth skin, warm under his fingertips. He traced up his spine, then back down, causing a shiver. Sliding his hands around to his front, Castiel's teeth bit down on his bottom lip as he felt the skin of his abdomen, muscles under it clenching.

Dean tugged away from the kiss, but was caught by another; a fevered kiss, full of want. He groaned and placed his hands back on the other's hips, gently pulling him away, "Cas. Cas, wait."

The dark haired man took a deep breath, setting his hands on Dean's firm shoulders, trying to calm himself down. The man in the cast let his thumb rub against his boyfriend's hipbone, other hand coming up to do the same to his cheek, cradling the side of his face.

"How about we go upstairs?" He suggested, looking into Castiel's darkening pupils, flicking down to his kiss swollen lips and wishing that the other man would just pull him from the couch and take him up there.

"But... What about your leg?" And of course, through the lust filled haze, Cas still cared enough to ask. Dean gripped his hip.

"I know you wanna make sure I'm okay, but I know that you have needs. And so do I, it's okay. Cas, I'm okay." Dean tried to be gentle, making sure Cas knew he was still a grown man that could handle a leg in a cast. But he could tell he was still hesitant.

"Dean." It sounded like he desperately wanted to agree, or almost begging him to stop him, his hips twitching with anticipation.

"Get me on the bed, and I'll do my best to take care of my leg and please you. Cas, please, let me do this for you." The brunette stroked his boyfriend's face, and Castiel smiled.

"For us, you dumbass." He said, leaning in and placing a kiss to the Winchester's lips before he pulled away, lifting himself up. He stood and helped Dean up, carefully leading him over to the stairs, a hand returning to his hip as they went. The dark haired man chuckled and squeezed the hand set in his.

They got into the bedroom and Castiel brought the other man over to the bed, sitting him down. Dean wet his lips, looking up at those blue eyes. Cas leaned down and grabbed the hem of the other's shirt, pulling it over his head when he raised his arms. He took in Dean's bare torso; the strong shoulders, collarbones he wanted to run his tongue over, toned chest and abdomen, muscles rippling the amazing tan skin. He stepped forward and placed his hands on his boyfriend's shoulder, moving down along his biceps. Dean reached up and held his hips again, spreading his legs a bit more to fit him between them. He pushed at Cas' shirt, hands on his arms squeezing at his muscles flexing. Castiel felt over his collarbones with his fingertips and smiled, Dean trying to lean up and get his shirt off himself. He made his hands pull away from that tan skin, and lifted his own shirt over his head.

The brunette tugged him close again, by one hand firm on his hipbone, other hand curled around the back of his thigh. Dean looked like it was the first time he'd seen him shirtless, and it kind of was, Cas guessed, since the situation was different than any of the other times in the past. Dean leaned in and pressed kisses to his abdomen, praising his pale skin, feeling the reaction, letting the pleasured gasp fill his ears. His tongue traced down the firm skin, then he blew on it, earning a shiver. A hand ran through his hair as he moved to nip at his boyfriend's hip. God, he really did have a thing for those amazing hips. He worked on getting Cas' jeans open to see more, maybe trace the dips of the V that lead more downward, but he was pushed back onto the bed before he could tug down the zipper. He looked up at the other man, seeing him smirk.

"Don't think I'd let you get me that far out of my mind before your pants were off." He said, and Dean winked, licking his lips. The dark haired man chuckled, "Exactly."

The Winchester chuckled softly, and leaned up on his elbows as Castiel unbuttoned his jeans delicately, before pulling down the zipper, biting his lip as he cupped Dean through the denim, palm rolling forward slowly. Dean breathed out shakily, rutting his hips up to let him know it was good. Castiel squeezed a little before letting go, and Dean tried to cover up the whine he let slip halfway. Cas mumbled out a laugh and it was his turn to touch hips, feeling along the juts of Dean's before he tugged them to be raised. The brunette did as he was told and lifted his hips from the bed, denim being slipped from his body, boxers almost following before they stopped just in time, right before anything more than just the start of his V was revealed.

After all the helping Castiel had done, he'd never actually seen him naked. He'd always leave him alone in the bathroom or bedroom before he saw anything more. He'd never seen Cas, either, even though he'd felt him up in the hospital, and gotten glances of tents in boxers in the mornings. This was really going to be a lot of firsts for them.

Castiel was careful getting the cut jean over his cat, even though he'd taken his medicine so there wasn't any pain. His heart swelled with love for Cas at the thought, though. He sat up and pulled Castiel close as soon as he could, locking their lips together, holding the back of his boyfriend's neck. The dark haired man made a little surprised noise, fitting his knee between his legs to hold him up. He couldn't help but moan at the way Dean's tongue pressed to his, swirled and swiped around his mouth effortlessly.

Dean pulled away, resting their foreheads together, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck as they noticed their breathing was rough, "You're amazing, Cas."

"I don't know which part of me you're referring to at the moment, but you're pretty damn amazing, too." He smiled and pulled away, leaning down, placing kisses to his neck, easing Dean back down and letting his head lay back onto the mattress, exposing his throat more. The movements were slow, each kiss a work of their own, making sure each spot got enough attention. The brunette hummed in pleasure.

"All of you, I mean." Dean corrected, and found himself being bit, softly but with enough press to make him really excited, hands running down his arms. Castiel was thankful Dean couldn't see how he blushed, and kissed his chest after it had subsided, standing back up. The Winchester came up as well, knowing what it meant. Cas' hands went to his jeans the rest of the way, but Dean pushed his hands away, tugging down the zipper and pulled down the denim, watching the other man kick it away when it pooled around his ankles. He had his fingers ready at the waistband of Castiel's boxers when he looked up, catching sight of how nervous he looked. He didn't make that expression often.

"Don't be nervous, Cas," He told him gently, cupping him through the cotton, "I already know I'm gonna love how you look naked."

The dark haired man bit his lip, "You first, then. I want you naked, too... For when you prep me."

Dean licked his lips and nodded, making his hands squeeze lovingly before he let go, laying back down and raising his hips from the bed and slipping his underwear down his thighs. He exhaled deeply as the air of the room met his heated, sensitive flesh, and then there were hands on him, bringing the fabric the rest of the way down his legs, letting him sit up and haphazardly kick it away with his good leg after. He looked up and saw Castiel staring, and he blushed just the slightest bit.

"You're gonna make it twitch, eye fucking it like that." He smirked, and Cas' eyes were back on his face, smirking back a little.

"Well, I thought I'd fuck it as many times as I can while it's here." The dark haired man said with his signature sarcastic tone, although his voice had dropped lower. Dean wasn't aware that was even possible.

"Oh, listen to that sex voice." He had to point out, just _had_ to, hands back on his soon-to-be lover's hips, thumbs dipping under the fabric. Castiel gave a nod and he gently took them down, almost moaning at how much of an eyeful he got. His boyfriend was beautiful nude, just like he'd known he'd be, every fucking inch of him... And there were inches. Castiel was well equipped. He honestly couldn't help himself when he saw precome beading at the tip. He leaned forward, taking it between his lips, having to taste him.

Castiel gasped, hand flying to the other's hair, "Jesus fuck, Dean."

He ran the tip of his tongue along the slit before he pulled off, licking his lips with a satisfied hum, "Couldn't help myself."

Dean took a hip again, along with a hand, and tugged him toward the bed, "C'mon, let's get you ready."

Castiel took a breath to steady himself, then fought the urge to help Dean, seeing that 'I can do it myself' look as Dean got his cast leg onto the bed, other one following. He smiled softly up at him and nodded, helping Cas onto the bed, into his lap. Their bare bodies touched for the first time, cocks rubbing together, groans being pulled from both of them. The brunette leaned over and dug through the top drawer of the nightstand, lifting out the lube, noticing the way the other man shook.

"Babe, it's okay." Dean rubbed his boyfriend's thigh, looking up at him, popping open the cap on the bottle, "I'm gonna take care of you."

"I know." He nodded, watching the other man spread the substance onto his fingers, the he moved closer, setting his hands on the headboard and Dean's bicep. His boyfriend leaned in, kissing his chest, hand going around to touch him _there_ for the first time. He kissed up Castiel's neck, gently rubbing the pad of his middle finger against his puckered hole. He waited until he felt Cas hum to him and rocked back against his hand before he carefully had his finger slip into that tight ring of muscle.

The dark haired man inhaled deeply, sharp and quick, and Dean shushed him quietly, muttering that he was okay, that he was doing great, that he'd make it good for him. Castiel gripped the headboard and made himself relax, knowing his boyfriend wouldn't lie to him. The brunette ran his free hand down the other's chest and abdomen, lips suckling right under his jaw as he made a fist around Castiel's cock, pumping him slowly. Cas groaned and rocked into his hand.

"Mm, Dean." He listened as his boyfriend whispered into his ear, sweet and hot and dirty against his skin, filling his mind, letting him relax.

Dean tried to open him up, get him completely comfortable, enough for more, knowing how exposed he must feel. He gently thrust his finger, the dark haired man letting out low noises, heading straight to Dean's dick, making it painfully hard and wet at the tip. He took a deep breath and stilled his finger, getting a soft whine, setting another one to him, easing it in. The next groan from Castiel was shaky, and Dean could feel the tension in his thighs. The Winchester let go of his cock, setting a hand over his chest, booming heartbeat against his palm, moving even more up to cradle his cheek in his hand.

"Cas, open your eyes." He said soothingly, keeping the digits inside Cas still.

"I-It's been a while, Dean. But I'll be fine." The paler man was sure he was bruising Dean's arm at how hard he was gripping, but wasn't hearing any complaints. He took the time Dean gave him to adjust, and felt as he was gently pulled down, lips brushing his.

They kissed slowly, everything still but their lips, until Castiel gently rocked back against his fingers. Dean began to thrust them, shallowly, more careful this time, and his boyfriend was starting to moan into the kiss. Rolling his hips down like he did while on the couch, the brunette stretched him, made sure he was open so there would be no more pain. He pulled on Cas' bottom lips and searched for that special spot inside him, knowing he found it when his boyfriend keened against his mouth and bucked, panting for more instantly. Dean bumped against the spot again, and Cas broke the kiss.

"Dean," He moaned, rocking his hips, "I want you. Please, right now."

The Winchester pressed to that spot one more time, getting a shaky "fuck!" before he took them out. Castiel grabbed the lube and quickly got some onto his hand, slicking Dean up, making him groan. He smirked, thumbing at the tip, his boyfriend's hips arching up to the touch. He moved to hover over his length, holding it by the base and taking in a shaky breath as it met his skin, lined up right. Dean was still, gently holding Castiel by the hips as he started to slip down onto him. The movement was steady and drawn out as Cas took him in. He was still tight, and so, so warm around his cock, engulfing him fully. He didn't care if this took hours, he would make it as good for Cas as it was already for him, even if he had to use one leg to flip them over and take control.

He kissed Cas as soon as he was buried all the way in, Cas seated in his lap, and the dark haired man whimpered, pulling him in closer the hair on the back of his neck. Cas melted into the kiss, relaxing, getting reintroduced to the feeling of being open like this, shuddering because this was Dean inside him, and he loved Dean with all his heart and more. He rocked his hips forward once, just testing to see how it would feel. He contracted around Dean without permission and the other man groaned, getting a tighter hold on those hips.

"Cas, you doing okay?" Dean asked, kiss broken, foreheads rested together. He wanted to make sure he could move without hurting him.

"Y-Yeah, I'm good." He mumbled back, letting out a deep breath as he rocked forward again, feeling his boyfriend's hips twitch under his. He bit his lip and started to move, setting both hands on the headboard for leverage. He raised himself up, gasping softly at the feeling of Dean leaving him, before he was sliding back down, slick and full and wonderful again.

"God." Dean whispered, trying not to push up into him, finding it harder when Cas leaned over to meet eyes with him.

"You can call me Cas..." He whispered back with a signature smirk, doing another slow slip slide up and down him, Dean inhaling sharply, "Or babe."

"Babe, I have a feeling that this feels good, and you're gonna drive me crazy." The brunette told him, squeezing his hips.

Castiel moaned, then leaned in, brushing lips with him, "Oh, you have no idea."

Dean rocked up, Castiel's mouth opening for him, tongue tangling. Both of them groaned, the dark haired man rocking and moving his hips as the good feeling dominated the bad. Dean tugged at Castiel's bottom lip, making him moan, _God, did Dean love the sound of him moaning_, trying to thrust up into him at the same pace Cas was pushing down.

"Dean, baby, let me do it." Castiel gasped against his lips, pulling away and sitting up, bouncing shallowly. He made a shuddering groan, breathing heavily as he pushed himself down roughly to please Dean into letting him just feel good.

Dean stared up at him, watching the way his boyfriend's body moved, hips gyrated, muscles clenched. His hair was messy, skin starting to shine with a thin layer of sweat. His lips were kiss-swollen and parted, the noises falling from them making Dean crazy.

"Don't tell me what to do. I will flip us and fuck you into the mattress." He bucked up, drawing a breathy cry that made Castiel's head fall back.

"Do it, and I'll push you on the floor." Cas pulled his head back down to look at Dean, chest heaving, those green eyes already looking him over hungrily.

"You'd only fuck me on the floor, baby." Dean groaned, guiding his hips, pushing up into him, feeling that warmth clench around him.

Castiel bucked forward without permission, and made a noise Dean swore was a growl, before he started to bounce forcefully without a certain rhythm. The brunette inhaled sharply, gripping the other's hips, making sure he wouldn't get hurt, knowing they were okay when Cas' whole body shuddered and he cried out loudly. The Winchester thrust up again, getting the same reaction, knowing he found that special spot that would drive his boyfriend crazy. Castiel whimpered, hands from the headboard to rest over the ones on his hips. He gyrated again, knowing Dean felt every give and stretch of his hole. He groaned, clenched, then started to bounce again. Dean felt dizzy with pleasure.

"I'm gonna fuck you everywhere I can. O-Oh, ahh Dean, _Dean_." Castiel moved his hands to Dean's hair, tilting his head back to kiss him again, sloppy and full of noises. The Winchester licked at his mouth, breathing heavily, letting his hands slip down to the other's cheeks and guide him more roughly, squeezing the flesh in his palms. Cas' moaned, but it was caught in his throat, breath pushing out of him instead. He held Dean by the hair, and Dean moved in close to rest his forehead against his collarbone, desperate for breath, stuttering his hips up into his lover.

"C-Cas, oh God. You're so-so fucking amazing." His breath kept catching, small gasps and shaky exhales, trying to hold back his building orgasm. He planted kisses along the other's collarbone, running his tongue over his skin, tasting him.

The dark haired man looked down at him, then groaned against his hair, speeding up his rocking, feeling that sensation boiling inside him, and he contacted hard around Dean, whimpering. One of Dean's hands left him, but quickly was on him again, finding purchase in wrapping around his cock and stroking fast, tight-fitted and rough. He bucked and groaned, mumbling brokenly about how close he was, how he wasn't going to last. He pushed himself down onto Dean harder.

"Come for me, babe. I need you to come for me." The brunette whispered hotly into his ear, bucking up into him, hearing the loud cry ring in his ears as Castiel came. White covered his fist and Cas' stomach, and Dean lost it as his lover moaned his name, still working his hips. He came with a shout to his boyfriend's shoulder, name forming on his lips without his full permission, but welcomed it as they rode out their releases.

They panted as they came down, leaning heavily against each other. Castiel was the first to move, gently lifting himself off of Dean, sighing at the feeling of being empty again. The Winchester grabbed his hand when he moved too far away, bringing him back and gently kissing him. They both smiled, and Dean squeezed his hand, "I love you."

"I love you, too, Dean." Castiel grinned and ran a hand through Dean's hair, "Baby, let's get you cleaned up."

"It can wait." The brunette pulled him closer, on top of him. Cas chuckled and moved to lay next to him, cuddling into his side. Dean pulled the blankets over them and ignored the mess, wrapping his arms tightly around his boyfriend and refusing to let him go. The dark haired man would have protested after a few minutes, saying they should clean up, but sleep got to him first, much to Dean's delight.

* * *

><p>The next day, after they'd showered and had breakfast, Castiel was putting new sheets on the bed, fitting the blanket over the mattress, resetting the pillows. Dean waddled into the bedroom, only boxers and old t-shirt on his body, matching Cas' outfit. He watched fondly as the dark haired man set the pillows up, then laid himself on the bed, closing his eyes. Dean smiled and walked over, setting the knee of his cast leg in between both of his lover's, other leg on the other side of one of Castiel's and leaned over him, bracing his torso's weight on his palms. He dipped down and bumped Castiel's cheek with his nose, hearing a soft chuckle as he started to kiss along his jaw.<p>

"Dean, you shouldn't be over me like this." He warned halfheartedly, bringing his hands up to run through the brunette's hair, taking in the clean scent.

"But you like it." Dean smiled, kissing his neck before looking up at him.

"I love it." Cas' hands settled on the back of his neck, and he leaned up, rubbing their noses together, "Once you get that cast off, we're buying a full length mirror, y'know."

"Why are we gonna do that?" Dean asked, moving a hand over to stroke his boyfriend's cheek.

"So I can see you fuck me." He grinned, hands feeling down along the other's back.

"Oh, I can't wait." The Winchester smirked, dipping his head down to nip at Castiel's neck. A leg wrapped around his hips and his hair was tugged, feeling his center of gravity shift, then the soft blankets against his back.

"You can." Cas said, looking down at him, hand against his chest to keep him in his spot, not wanting Dean to try and flip back on top. Dean reached up for him and he smiled, leaning down and pressing their lips together, mumbling, "Six more days."


End file.
